


Dolor

by AkireMG



Series: La esencia del recuerdo [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Barry Allen, Alpha Earth-2 Harrison Wells, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, No Reverbe, Omega Cisco Ramon, Omega Earth-2 Cisco Ramon, Past Character Death, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es muy cruel mostrarle esto justo ahora que la pena por el secuestro de su única hija lo ha desgastado hasta puntos cercanos a la locura.<br/>Es Cisco.<br/>Pero no se trata de su Cisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolor

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es producto de mi amor por la pareja Harry/Cisco y mi imparable tendencia a cambiar todo acerca del universo de un fandom.  
> También es gracias a los hermosos comentarios de 'TheNarator', a quien le agradezco mucho sus cumplidos.  
> También, es este fanfic no existe Reverbe, obviamente. Hubo explosión en la Tierra 2, pero los sucesos previos al accidente cambiaron por completo la realidad de la tierra de Harrison Wells.

Conforme Allen lo conduce por los laboratorios —como si no los conociera de memoria, como si no hubiese sido el responsable de la construcción de un edificio idéntico en su tierra—, un aroma dolorosamente familiar se hace cada vez más y más potente a su alrededor. Empieza siendo un rastro débil, casi inexistente, en el sótano, y termina convertido en una persona completa cuando llegan a la corteza.

Ahí, tenso y desconfiado, se encuentra Cisco.

Se ve tal y como Harrison se asegura de recordarlo la mayoría del tiempo, con ese resplandor propio de la juventud cubriendo cada una de las curvas y planicies de su preciosa cara y esa cautivadora esencia suya a la que Harrison, sin importar la situación, se rendía fácilmente.

La visión es maravillosa y horrible al mismo tiempo. Hace que su corazón se sienta cálido y _vivo_ , pero también le provoca nostalgia y el impulso de maldecir a los cielos y las tinieblas en una sola oración. Porque es cruel. Es muy cruel mostrarle esto justo ahora que la pena por el secuestro de su única hija lo ha desgastado hasta puntos cercanos a la locura.

Es Cisco.

Pero no se trata de _su_ Cisco.

Esta no es la persona que conoció siendo un adolescente de catorce años. No es el chico que lo sorprendió con su inteligencia en incontables ocasiones y que siempre caminó al mismo ritmo que él en cuestiones académicas. No es el joven que se vio metido en problemas por negarse a cumplir las obligaciones que conllevaba su género Omega; la ley es clara en su mundo y Cisco no podía permanecer sin un Alfa más allá de los veinte años, lo que trajo enojo e indignación tanto al principal afectado como a Harrison mismo. No es el Omega que aceptó su singular modo de cortejo con sonrisas, besos y burlas juguetonas sobre la increíble pareja que harían en el futuro.

No es el Cisco Ramon que esperó a terminar sus estudios para unirse definitivamente con Harrison y que lloró de felicidad cuando éste le propuso matrimonio en lugar de sólo el lazo Alfa-Omega que tantos dolores de cabeza les causó a ambos.

No es el hombre con el que trabajó hombro a hombro para crear los Laboratorios S.T.A.R, para levantar su reputación y asegurarles una excelente calidad de vida a los niños que planeaban tener luego de finalizar el proyecto del acelerador de partículas.

Pero los planes nunca salieron del mejor modo para ellos dos. Siempre había detalles inesperados y uno de esos fue Jesse. Cisco quedó en cinta bastante tiempo antes de lo que acordaron en un principio y ninguno pudo estar más feliz por ello.

La noche en la que presentaron al público el acelerador de partículas, Harrison recuerda haberse sentido como el hombre más afortunado en el planeta entero. Tenía a su esposo, a su pequeña niña de casi un año de edad y el principio de una vida repleta de descubrimientos para beneficiar a la raza humana.

Entonces sucedió la explosión.

Cisco se encontraba en el sitio incorrecto.

Él falló en una de sus tareas más importantes como Alfa.

Harrison sabe perfectamente que este muchacho no es su mejor amigo, su Omega o su esposo. No es el amor que todavía lo acorrala en noches solitarias y le impide dormir.

No es la persona que lo amaba de vuelta.

Y aunque lo sabe, el gruñido que emerge de lo profundo de su garganta es imposible de detener cuando Allen abraza a Cisco y murmura palabras suaves sobre su cabello. Sus instintos salen a la superficie con una velocidad y fuerza impresionantes, y de repente, el lado Alfa de Flash parece a punto de explotarle justo en la cara.

—¿Sucede algo?

Alerta y protector, Allen pone detrás de sí a Cisco, quien no se resiste al despliegue de hormonas Alfa que presencia en primera fila.

Es una pésima idea retar el dominio de Allen ahora que necesita su ayuda.

Harrison cierra los ojos y llena sus pulmones de la esencia de Cisco una vez más.

Visualiza la espléndida sonrisa de su esposo al verlo sostener a Jesse por primera vez.

Duele.

El dolor es bueno para hacerle recordar por qué está aquí.

Suspira y abre los ojos.

Muestra la gélida expresión del Dr. Harrison Wells posterior la muerte de Cisco Ramón-Wells.

—No —dice—. Absolutamente nada.

Cisco está mirándolo directamente. Él no cede ante la dulce presión de su aroma y mantiene la mirada fija en Allen.

Momentos más tarde, Flash se ha llevado a Cisco de los laboratorios.

Harrison logra resistir la urgencia de golpear una pared sólo por la forma en que Snow lo observa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por los kudos dejados en 'Marca', se aprecian profundamente.  
> Gracias por leer ;)  
> Y sí, esto se ha convertido en una serie y no sé cuánto escribiré de esto. Hasta ahora ya tengo varias ideas.


End file.
